Pokémon Trainer Red's Contest History
Who is Pokemon Trainer Red? Pokemon Trainer Red is known as Red in the Pokemon games and Pokemon Trainer in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Red is the protagonist of the first generation of Pokemon. Red is a young boy from Pallet Town who wants to defeat his rival Blue and to become a Pokemon Champion. Professor Oak gives Red his first Pokemon and later gives him a Pokedex in order to record every Pokemon that he has captured. Throughout his travels Red captures Pokemon and defeat gym leaders in order to reach his goal. Red also puts an end to the evil organization of Team Rocket by defeating them at several points in the game. His rival is always one step ahead of him and also challenges Red throughout the game. Eventually Red is able to defeat the Elite Four only to find out that his rival beat him to it and must challenge him in order to be crowned Pokemon Champion. Red achieves his goal and defeats Blue in the final battle. Three years later Red has given up his spot of Pokemon Champion and is training in Mt. Silver. Should the protagonist of Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal defeat all 16 gym leaders he is given access to the mountain where he can challenge Red. Red has some of the highest leveled Pokemon including Pikachu who is the highest level opponent one would face in the game. Staying true to his character Red never speaks and even blacks out should you defeat him. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Pokemon Trainer who is based off of Red doesn't battle, but uses three Pokemon, Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard to battle for him. "A Pokemon Trainer by the name Red defeated Team Rocket three years ago." - Kurt Contest History Win-Loss Record: 4-2 Winter 2010 Contest - Hyrule Division - 5 Seed * Hyrule Round 1 --- Defeated (12) Revolver Ocelot, 29195 50.16% - 29013 49.84% * Hyrule Round 2 --- Lost to (13) Mega Man X, 30180 38.84% - 47532 61.16% * Extrapolated Strength --- 49th Place 25.42% Despite just barely missing the Nomination Rally Tournament Pokemon Trainer Red was able to get enough board nominations to get into the contest. There was much debate of where Red would rank with the biggest argument being that Red would be weak do to Pokemon games being about the Pokemon rather than the main trainer. Red was able to use the morning vote to squeak past Ocelot, but was unable to defeat Mega Man X in the second round. Red's performance received mixed emotions on the board and he may not make the next contest due to so many Pokemon options being available. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 8 - 4 seed * Division 8 Round 1 --- 1st place, 17631 70.78% - (15) Corvo Attano, 4854 19.49% - (24) Sissel, 2426 9.74% * Division 8 Round 2 --- 1st place, 16497 51.58% - (12) Urdnot Wrex, 8731 27.30% - (16) Wario, 6756 21.12% * Division 8 Final --- 1st place, 18882 39.10% - (6) Vivi, 16344 33.84% - (2) Squall Leonhart, 13065 27.05% * Contest Semifinals --- 3rd place, 14724 28.20% - (1) Samus Aran, 20097 38.48% - (1) Mega Man, 17401 33.32% With Red's fantastic performance with Blue in the Fall 2011 Contest, they both were included in the 2013 contest. Red did fairly well with his incredibly lucky bracket placement, dominating his first two matchups with 70% and 50% respectively. Red's luck stride was ultimately made when he got placed with underdog Vivi (who had just been rallied to beat Mario) and Squall. Many knew Squall and Vivi would leech votes off each other, so Red won the divison finals with ease, a win almost nobody saw coming in the beginning of the contest. Red was then bounced out of the contest by 2 NNiners in Samus and Mega Man. The Pokemon Trainer definitely did well in the triple-way contest, though. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 3 - 9 Seed * Division 3 Round 1 --- Defeated (8) Neptune, 22403 75.32% - 7341 24.68% * Division 3 Round 2 --- Defeated (1) Sora, 15772 50.9% - 15212 49.1% * Division 3 Semifinals --- Defeated (4) Big Boss, 15748 52.18% - 14431 47.82% * Division 3 Finals --- Lost to (3) Alucard, 13041 46.19% - 15195 53.81% Red managed to repeat his three wins from 2013 while both Pokemon and Nintendo were boosted as hell. An overseeded character from a niche game was no match for the Pokemon Trainer, but then Red showed Smash Bros. hype (SSBU is returning him to the roster!) was stronger than the one for Kingdom Hearts III as Sora fell short. Another close but larger win followed as Red beat the high mid-carder Big Boss while his franchise was having a bad contest. Still, losing to Red wasn't part of The Plan! As an Alucard having his best performances ever proved to be too strong even for an Elite Four champion. Category:Contest Histories